A Sitch in Mind
by Sleeves of White Snow
Summary: Shego, the Supreme One, always knew her past would come back to haunt her. She just never knew which part.


**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney.

* * *

"Whoa... Brain freeze..."

Ron Stoppable knew for a fact that he had never suffered a hangover in his life. Heck, he had never had a drink before. However, as far as he was concerned, he could surmise quite well what a hangover would be like. For one brief moment his world turned upside down, his senses a jumble. One quick look to his best friends, Kim Possible and Rufus, could tell Ron that they had felt the same thing.

"The future?" Kim said, her voice trailing off, as if it belonged somewhere else.

"What was that, KP?" Ron asked, caught off guard by the strange tone in her voice.

"Something... something about the future..." she continued, her voice slowly returning to its normal pitch.

"Yeah, right, right," Ron replied, slowly forgetting the strange nausea that had overcome him. "I was saying the future is bright."

Kim could only agree, though she was not entirely sure why she was so much in agreement with Ron's assessment. "Yeah, Ron, yeah. It really is."

"Yep, and I hate meat cakes!" Ron was not sure why he had even said that.

One look at Kim told Ron she was even less sure why "Huh?"

"No idea why I said that!" Oh, it was the truth. Ron could not place his finger on the statement, almost as if something in the back of his mind was telling him of some horrible trauma that had turned him against the thought of eating meat cakes, whatever they were. However, he could not grasp the memory completely. Besides, Ron knew if he had suffered a major traumatizing situation, he would have remembered it. Camp Wannaweep was proof of that.

Ron shrugged and let the question of the elusive memory go. If there was one thing he had learned from school, it was that it was best to just ignore questions he did not have the answers to.

* * *

The world was Hell.

The world was hers.

Shego looked down from her tower in the city of Shegoton. When her plans for world domination had truly gone into full swing, she had not even considered such an egocentric name for the capital of her new world. She had deemed it something beneath her, something Drakken would have come up with on his own. Drakkenville or Drakkanada or whatever dumb as hell name he would come up with at random. However, once the conquest was over, Shego had seen where he was coming from. Oh, yes indeed. Putting her name all over the globe, remaking the world's maps; it was final. Definite. Proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was in charge.

The green skies were an extension of that not-so-newfound philosophy of hers. Oh, the wonders of science. A few safe (well, safe enough) chemicals introduced into the oxygen and the air changed how it was perceived, leaving it in her favorite color, be it day or night. Again, just to prove who was the boss. If anyone even considered turning against her, stepping out of line or any such thing, the Think Tank of her own design would not even be needed to bring the masses back under control. Oh no. They would just have to look up and realize once more that they were under the sky so green. Once more they would realize just who made the rules.

Only a few had resisted her rule, but none of them offered a challenge. Hiding on the Moon, launching pathetic attacks on her world that had no chance of success. Shego knew she could have launched an assault upon the Moon colony at any time and crush them, but she could not. What would be the fun in ruling the world without some challenge, no matter how pathetic?

Shego shook her head and stepped away from the window, leaving behind the view it granted. Her green cape twisted in the air as she made her towards the center of the room. Shego looked around her throne room and at the Tempus Simia, the artifact hidden behind shield and security to keep it safe. Shego knew some would say she was not a self-made dictator, since one could argue that she had not come to the conclusion to steal the artifact herself and use its power to take over the world. How wrong they were. Sure, she had not come up with the idea in the present, but she had been told by her future self, already in power, to go ahead and take the power for herself and make that future a reality. That was how it had happened, despite that it already happened or her future self could never have traveled back to give her the idea in the first place.

Shego closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her head, rubbing her temples. Just thinking it all out could give her a headache. Oh, how she hated time travel, despite all it had given her. She was the Supreme One now, the ruler of the world because of her actions, one way or another. All she had needed was some motivation from her future self to step away from being a mere sidekick. She had done what Drakken could not. How she threw that in his face when it suited her.

Oh, Shego remembered what he had told her during his plan for the Tempus Simia, how he had grown drunk with power, and the oh-so-stupid plans he had for it. How he had been constantly telling her that sidekicks were to be seen and not heard. How he had treated her like she had been less than dirt, despite everything she brought to the table. He had treated her on that day (or days, if one wanted to get technical about the time they had moved through thanks to the Tempus Simia) just like Hego had in Team Go, dispespecting her like she was merely second fiddle, all the while she was bailing his ass out of danger at every corner; danger he had been oblivious to.

Thus it was only fitting Shego turn Drakken into the spitting image of Hego. His body experimented on, his DNA resequenced by DNAmy herself, he had been turned into a blue mountain of a man; a tower of power, pure muscle. To further the humilation and degradation of Draken, Shego had made him her bodyguard, her sidekick; kept in check by a collar that produced a massive electric shock if he got out of line.

Shego sneered as she sat on her throne. He was lucky. She could have controlled him completely with her Think Tank project, put him under mind control. Hell, he had done it to her so many years ago, once more showing his disregard to anything she offered. She had forced her to be nothing more than a mindless slave, aware of all that happened around her, but trapped. He had made her a prisoner in her own body. As far as Shego was concerned, Drakken got off easy with the collar.

Shego sighed, slumping into her chair as she felt a wave of boredom wash over her. The only problem with being the Supreme One, the only problem with having a sidekick, with having an army, was that, after years of thrill seeking, of almost daily battles- first with super-villains and then Kim Possible- was that letting others do that sort of thing made daily life quite a bore. Shego could feel the desire for fun, for battle, for action, for anything, tug at her heart, make her want to go out and find any of the resistance that was hidden on Earth, her Earth, and kick their teeth in herself.

Though Shego knew someday soon she would have a challenge again. She had seen it with her own eyes years ago, decades in the past. Kim Possible had been following her and what she had 'affectionately' referred to as the Confederacy of Idiots through time by means outside of the Tempus Simia. Shego knew Kim. She was not here in the future that she had conquered, so she must have never returned to her proper point in the time stream. Somehow, someway, she must have learned about Shego's plans, and that meant she would be appearing in this time to try and stop her.

Shego smiled once more. A true challenge. Hell, the only challenge in her life was Kim. She knew the princess would have been her only threat to this ascension of power, but, unlike Drakken, Shego had seen that Kimmie was not the hero she was meant to be without the buffoon and his naked mole rat at her side. So she split them up, forcing Ron Stoppable to Norway.

Shego knew the two had met up again in time, brought together by an agent of the resistance, Rufus Three Thousand. The little mole rat had gone through time looking for the only one who could stop Shego from ever becoming the Supreme One. Shego, during her first jaunt through time, had not known how Kim or Ron had jumped through time as well, but when she had gone through time the second time, informing her past self of everything, it had all come together for her.

Kim and her friends could not find the point in time where Shego had taken control. No, Rufus Three Thousand would bring them back to the future. And the fun would begin again. Shego yawned, stretching out her arms. It was so boring waiting. She knew she could just use the Tempus Simia to go back through time after them, but she dare not take the chance. No, Kim was going to have to come to her and fight Shego on her terms, on her turf.

Shego smiled, content at the thought. It was something to look forward to. With Kim Possible's defeat, Shego would finally, absolutely finally, have secured her place in the world, her status, her ruling. Not only that, she would have finally proven once and for all that she was better in all respects than Kim.

Shego leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes and feeling a blissful moment of peace and relaxation, something she rarely afforded herself. She would not even sully her hands against Kim. No, not at all. She had fought the cheerleader far too many times in the past already to even considering doing so again. Drakken was the bodyguard of the Supreme One, the sidekick of the Supreme One. He would find the roles reversed and defend Shego, fight Kim Possible. What better way to prove her worth in comparison to Kim's to not only utterly defeat her, but to not even have to lift a finger to do so?

_I could just keep Kim a prisoner,_ Shego thought, her eyes still closed. _Release her from her shackles whenever I grow bored, get the adrenaline rush from the kind of fight only she could give me... Enjoy a life beyond merely ruling the world. And then lock her back up 'til the next time I need to enjoy the simpler things in life._

Shego's eyes snapped open, a distinct and disturbing hollow void to be found in them.

_No... That's something the old me would do,_ she mentally chided herself. _I don't do that anymore. That was Shego, not the Supreme One. I rule the world. What more do I need? I'll simply watch her suffer and die. Watch and enjoy it like the villain I am..._

Shego shook her head slightly, letting those thoughts sink in.

_Damn straight I'll do it,_ she continued to no one but herself. _I don't miss my old life... Why should I?_

Shego's introspection was cut off as the doors to her throne room were torn from their hinges as a body flew through them, crashing to the floor. Looking at the still form, Shego could make out that it was Drakken. She could not tell whether he was merely unconscious, or simply dead. Shego pushed any concerns to the back of her mind, whether she gave a damn or not, and looked to where the doors had once been. Standing there was a man wrapped in dark robes. He had to be something, Shego figured, to have manhandled Drakken as he had.

"Who the hell are you?" Shego commanded, pressing a button on her throne. Quickly, the chair transfigured into a cannon of outmost power. Shego's last line of defense, one she had not planned to use unless necessary against Kim Possible.

"Surely you recognize my voice," the man said.

Shego's eyes went just a little bit wider than before. _It can't be..._

The man slowly pulled his hood back, revealing his face to the Supreme One. He need not have gone that far. The blue hair, altered on the genetic level by the same comet that had changed Shego's complexion and granted her great power, was more than enough of a telltale sign that revealed the man's identity.

"Hego..."

Gone was the costume of Team Go, gone the mask. He was a merely a man, clad in a tatters of clothes provided by a difficult life. Gone was the heroic nature Shego had remembered when she had worked with her brother with his aims of being a super hero. In his eyes, Shego could see unnatural, and quite honestly terrifying.

"Why are you here?" Shego protested. She pressed a button, turning her gun turret back into a chair, despite the oddity she had detected in Hego. "You should be with Mego and the Wegos on the Moon."

Hego answered, his voice also noticeably different. Withdrawn and quiet with a bit of misery attached to it. "I should, shouldn't I? I should just run away from responsibility; I should let you drag the world into Hell itself..."

Shego grew uneasy. This was not the Hego she remembered.

"I can't do that," he hissed, still not looking at Shego. "I'm a super hero, I'm dedicated to saving the world. You used to be a hero, and I had hoped to try to talk to you, to bring you back to the light..."

Shego felt sweat bead down her forward, but she could not place her finger on why. The hell with Hego acting weird. She was the damned Supreme One. She did not feel fear, did not get concerned. She was not worried about the chance, small as it was, that Kim Possible could show up and ruin all that she had done. So why was Hego's presence, her brother's presence, having this affect on her?

"But that can't happen, can it?" Hego continued. "I allowed such delusions to take root in my mind as I hid on the Moon, rejected my responsibilities to the world, to save it. When I thought it was just another would-be dictator talking over the world, I thought I could fight them. But then I saw it was you, you of all people! How could I fight you? So I concentrated merely on getting our family and as many others as I could to safety on the Moon colony, free from you... I thought I could just stand back, but I knew with great power there is great responsibility... I knew I had to save the world... So I came back. But I thought I could save you too. Make you step away from this... darkness. I was wrong."

Hego finally looked up at Shego once more.

"I've seen the people, what you've done to their spirit... You've ruined the world, sister. Ruined it all. God help me, God forgive me, but I don't think you can be saved. And that means..."

Before Shego could make a motion of her own, Hego charged at her, his hands infused with the Go Team Go of super strength.

Reacting merely on pure instinct, Shego dived away from her throne and to the side. She turned, and saw that she was lucky to have had the time. Hego's empowered fist struck the stone chair with such force that it exploded into rubble, the pieces scattering across the floor.

It was then that Shego realized just why she was there was such fear within her.

Hego had come with the intention to kill her.

"You can't do this," Shego said, slowly backing up as she stood. "The Hego I knew wouldn't do this..."

Hego's voice was still overcome with sadness, but there were traces of mockery in it, however uncharacteristic and faint. "You couldn't have done this. The Shego I knew wouldn't have done all this to the world." Then he turned towards Shego, his eyes still cold and devoid of anything that could remind Shego of her brother of old. "I have to do this... The Shego that was my sister would want me to end your reign of terror!"

He charged at Shego once again, and this time he did not miss. His punch collided solidly with Shego's face. Her head snapped back as her body tore through the air like a rag doll. The pain of the blow washed over her, only to be replaced with the pain caused by impacting with the far wall. Shego fell to the ground in a heap.

Slowly, very slowly, Shego planted the palms of her hands against the floor, and began to push herself up, trying to make it back up to her feet. That was easier said than done, however, as Hego's attack had not gone unnoticed by her body. Her arms buckled as she felt the blood rise up through her throat. Shego coughed, the red substance of life itself spilling out onto the already red floor, going unnoticed in the grand scheme of things. Still, shee continued to press on, forcing herself to stand up.

Shego could not stand it. She had not seen her brother in decades, not since she had left behind Team Go. She could't stand to see him like this after all that time. No matter how much he and the others had annoyed her so, had driven her to enjoy evil, Shego could not let them live in this world she had made.

"You and the others didn't get to the Moon on your own power..." Shego said quietly at first, her voice raising with every syllable.

Hego was taken aback. "What?"

"With all the power I had, did you really think my soldiers, robots, and all that would have failed in stopping you and the others from escaping to the Moon? I let you escape!" she screamed in return. "I let you escape to your little Garden of Eden on the Moon; to be happy! Why couldn't you have just stayed there?"

Hego's voice was overcome with emotion, but with which one Shego could not tell. "Because I have to do what is right, not what is easy. I have to stop you."

Shego bit her lip. She did not want to, she really did not want to, but she could not, would not, give up everything she had worked for. "You will try."

Shego let her powers loose, her hands became ablaze with emerald light. She leapt at Hego and threw forth a punch of her own. While not as effective as the blue Go Team Glow when it came to packing a punch, her green power was still good for such a tactic. Her knuckles tore into the left side of Hego's face and spun him around to the floor.

"Why couldn't you just stay away?" Shego screamed. "I was happy down here; you and the others were happy up there on the Moon!"

"The people of Earth aren't happy," Hego contested, turning to face his sister once more. "And none of us are happy on the Moon, looking down at what you've done here. Especially Mego and the Wegos. We knew you'd liked evil; we knew you couldn't stand us, but we'd hoped you'd left us to be happy with your life. We never thought you'd go this far."

"You drove me to this!" Shego shouted, her anger finally bubbling to the surface. "You thought you could protect me from all the evils of the world by being in charge, by giving me orders left and right, by making me be a hero... but all you did was expose me to the evils we fought! And I envied it... I envied our enemies! They didn't have responsibilities, responsibilities forced upon them by you! They didn't have to deal with you!"

Hego was steadfast and unmoving. Shego had not expected that. No, she had expected the Hego she had known to flinch at her words, being who he was.

"I've failed you," he said softly. "Once this is over, I promise I'll take my life as well to atone."

Shego had never been this surprised or worried in her life. Things had changed, Hego had changed in the twenty-plus years since she had last seen him. The more she thought about it, the more Shego understood why. She had corrupted the world with her rule. Hell, she had known that would happen. Did not care either, but she never thought she would see it happen to Hego. It was then that Shego began to wonder just how much Mego and the Wegos had changed over time. Had they become as grim and serious, withdrawn and depressed as Hego was?

Shego bit her lip. Why did she care? Again, that was the old her, damn it. The old her who did not take charge, did not take initiative. Either she just ran away from Hego's overbearing leadership, or she shut up and let Drakken do the same, staying the sidekick forevermore. That part of her had died so long ago, she told herself, having been replaced with the natural born leader- the Supreme One. She was evil, damn it. So, once more, Shego bottled up any of the miserable emotions she felt in her, and mentally tossed them aside, assuming the evil and power that she wanted to be, what she made herself be.

"That's sweet," Shego said to her brother, the process complete. "If just a little screwed up. Just go back to the Moon and live far away from me; let me have the world!"

Hego did not say anything, having already told Shego once before that he could not, knowing she remembered. Instead, he merely charged at her once more, his fist glowing with power. Shego, keeping her emotions at bay much as she imagined Hego did, leapt forward to greet him, her power unleashed as well.

The blue and green energy collided with the force of the misery and hatred the two siblings had inflicted upon one and another in the decades past.

Shego dodged any of her brother's attacks, looking for an opening. Every time she did, however, she felt herself hesitate, allowing just a fraction of a second for Hego to evade any beams of hers. Shego grew annoyed at herself once more. If she wanted to win, if she wanted her ruling to last, she could not hold back, not even against him. Again, that was something she told herself she would have done twenty years ago. Not now.

Before Shego could make any attacks with that resolution, Hego scored another hit, once more throwing Shego to the ground, leaving the Supreme One coughing up more blood.

Shego looked up, ignoring any pain and could see Hego standing above her, his fists till glowing. She could see it in his eyes: he would kill her.

Despite any fear she felt, Shego came to one simple conclusion. (He truly has changed.) Shego could not help but see the irony of the situation. Hego's presence had made her evil and now her presence around the world had made him go so far as to kill his sister to save it. Though that was not the only irony Shego had noticed. She had been waiting for Kim Possible to come to stop her, knowing damn well the cheerleader was the only one who could do so, yet it was her brother who now was going to end it all.

"Go ahead," Shego said quietly. She closed her eyes and waited for the end, but it never came.

Slowly, Shego opened her eyes and saw Hego unconscious on the ground beside her. Drakken was standing where her brother had been, a chunk of rubble in his hands- what was left of the throne. Shego could see that Drakken had used it to knock out her brother.

"Are you all right?" Drakken asked, genuine concern in his voice.

Shego sighed. Despite what she had done to him; changed his form, made him a servant, he was the only one who had not changed, still the same old Drakken. That was the only true reason Shego kept him close to her as a bodyguard. How she hated to admit that, more emotions she did not want to remember. They were a liability, a weakness to one in such power.

"I'm fine," she said, standing up. Despite what she had said, Shego knew that was not the way it was meant to be. Her legs buckled and she summoned whatever was left of her will to continue to stand, despite any pain she felt. Hego had hurt her bad with his super strength.

Drakken took notice. "You're not all-"

"I said I am!" Shego barked, waving from her coat the control that would activate Drakken's collar.

Drakken backed up, saying nothing at the display of power. Looking down at Hego gave him reason to speak. "Who is he?"

"He's..." Shego's voiced trailed off. "He's my brother. One of my brothers."

"He was going to kill you," Drakken interjected. "A brother wouldn't..."

"My family... They were protectors of the world, Doctor D," Shego retorted. "He had to save the world, no matter the cost. My brothers escaped to the Moon Colony with the others, and now he came back to stop me."

"He's one of those Team Go people who helped them escape?" Drakken asked.

"Yes..."

"So what do we do with him?" Drakken asked.

"Send him back to the colony on the Moon," Shego replied, turning away and towards the Tempus Simia.

Drakken's eyes went wide. "You really don't have it in you to betray them, do you?"

Shego stopped and turned, looking back at Drakken. "Excuse me?" Shego did not give it any thought this time, none at all. She hit the button on the remote in her hand, and Drakken's eyes bulged further than before as he grit his teeth, electricity washing through his body as he fell to the ground.

"Your family," Drakken continued, forgetting the pain she subjected him to. "You let them escape to the Moon didn't you? You didn't send your best troops to stop all those people from escaping to the Moon... because your brothers were with them..."

Shego snarled. _Since when the hell..._ "Since when the hell did you get so observant?" She turned the collar off, allowing Drakken to stand.

"Maybe... maybe if you spent less time insinuating that I'm a idiot, you would have noticed," Drakken hissed. "You're the one who isn't observ-" Drakken was cut off, more electricity hitting him hard and fast at the push of a button.

"See, you really do make a good sidekick; trying to insult me like that," Shego said, stopping the pain once more.

Drakken scowled as he looked at Shego. "Would you have been any different if I'd treated you with more respect?"

Shego's eyebrow raised. "Probably. But I really don't care at this point. Too late to."

Drakken sighed. "So again I ask you... What are you going to do with him?"

"I already said," Shego replied, "we're sending him back up the Moon Colony before he wakes up."

"You're no Supreme One," Drakken shot back before preparing himself for another round of electric shock punishment.

It did not come. Opening his eyes, Drakken saw Shego had not made a motion for the control.

"What's wrong?" Drakken asked, still awaiting any pain.

"What do you mean?"

Drakken sighed for a moment, relief washing over him. "A real villain wouldn't care about family. If you were really as evil as you pretend to be, you'd give this man the same punishment you've dealt out to others who have stood against your rule. You'd watch him suffer until he is no more, until he perishes."

Shego did not hesitate; she merely shocked Drakken with his collar once more. As he writhed on the floor, she grit her teeth. She was wrong. He had changed, to. He had never been this sadistic in his glory days, back in the past. Evil, but with his limits. He had been corrupted by the times just as Hego had been.

What was even worse was that Shego could feel it in herself. She was agreeing with Drakken's assessment. She could feel it. She did not see much of a problem with having Hego executed. So she hit the switch on the wall. On that command, a chair rose from the floor, a weapon of sorts attached to it. Shego knew it well- Drakken's own sick little invention. Nothing elaborate. No, it merely produced a laser beam of low intensity, one that would slowly burn a hole right through the head of whomever was ill-fated to be in that chair. Shego nodded towards Drakken, and the man-mountain of a bodyguard picked Hego up and locked him securely into place.

Shego knew it would only take a press of a button and her brother would be dead, joining all those who had made any attempt of taking her down. She reached for the button on the wall that would bring an end it all, and then she stopped.

It all truly fell into place. Hego, Drakken, and everyone else- they were not the only ones to change. No. Shego had corrupted the world, and in turn it had corrupted her. She knew she had been one bad little girl in her prime, but she felt it in her- she was so much worse now. Drakken had been right. She would never had had it in her to betray her brothers. Not then. Now, however, things were different. Things had changed.

"I'm sorry, Hego," she said, raising a glowing hand, a small tear falling from her eyes. She pressed the button. With that action the laser came to life, it's beam tearing right through Hego like a knife through butter.

Shego looked down at the body of her fallen brother. She told herself that she had at least given him a quick death. Then, once more, she bottled up any weakness, any emotion she felt. This time she refused to let it return. She did not throw it away. No, she felt it die within her, fading from existence.

She raised a hand to her face and wiped the lone tear away as if it were the last trace of the original Shego. The original Shego who had been in Team Go, who had been overrun by the joy of evil. The original Shego who had struggled as the conscience of the new Shego, the Supreme One. In that one simple action, the old Shego was truly dead.

"Shego?" Drakken asked, apparently horrified by what had transpired. "Are you all rig-"

"I'm fine," she said.

Shego let any doubts, any conscience, die along with her brother. At last, at long last, her corruption at the hands of the horrible world she had remade and corrupted herself was complete. She could not wait for Kim Possible to arrive. Her past would once more come back to haunt her. However this past would be pure, free from the corrupting influence that had taken them all. Because of that, Shego could no wait to see the princess' reaction to this world. At this Hell on Earth.

Shego smiled. The Shego of old was truly dead; long live the Supreme One.

* * *

Shego screamed as she shot up from her bed, finally free of the nightmare.

"Oh God," she whispered, her face drained of any remaining color, her green pajamas soaked to the bone with sweat. "Oh God... Oh God..."

Shego tossed the covers off her legs and threw them up and over the side of her bed. She hunched forward and threw her face into her open hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

Much like any other dream, her memories of the finer details of it faded quickly, but the most visceral of images would not leave her mind's eye. Again and again, she saw a miserable world under her control. She saw Drakken turned into some horrid abomination, a twisted version of Hego.

_Hego..._

Shego could not remove from her memories that vision. Her brother dead at her hands.

_I am evil...but... but I'd never do that, would I?_

Shego could not shake the nightmare no matter what she did. She tried to think of anything, anything but the images. Nothing worked. They merely bored into her head.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Shego whispered softly. Again, she knew she was evil, but surely she had never did anything to deserve such a horrifying nightmare. It was like she was being punished for things she did not even remember doing.

"Shego?"

The dark haired woman turned her head to the sound of the voice, only to find Drakken peaking from behind her open door.

"Are you all right?"

"No," she replied honestly.

Shego could see Drakken was visibly worried. She knew why; he had never seen her like this. She had never allowed him to after all.

"Do you... do you want to take about it?" the blue skinned man ask.

"No..." Shego replied truthfully once more. "No, I... I... I just want to be alone right now..."

"All right," Drakken replied, concern lacing his voice. "But if you change your mind..."

"Thank you," Shego replied before he could finish. "Thank you..."

That seemed to worry Drakken even more. Shego could see it in his eyes. Slowly, he closed the door, leaving her alone as she wished.

Shego shivered, if only a bit. That had been far too vivid to be just a nightmare. Despite the miniscule details of it slipping away from her mind with each passing second, still leaving behind only the truly defining moments of the nightmare, Shego could still remember that it had been far too specific to be a mere dream. Almost like she had lived it before.

_I wouldn't have done that..._ she told herself again, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to console her conscience. _I wouldn't have killed my own family..._

Shego stayed still for minutes on end, saying nothing, thinking nothing. Finally, she moved once more, lying back down and pulling her covers back up to her neck. Slowly, very slowly, she closed her eyes, praying such hell would not overcome her again.

She was still and quiet for minutes on end, her mind and body refusing to rest. Though, eventually, she drifted back into sleep.

When she awoke, Shego could only count her blessings that the nightmare did not return.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
